FAQ
Why do I have so little Energy? You need to add more friends to increase your energy. See the next question for details. What is Energy? Energy is used when you salvage or fight in an arena battle. Players use the amount of energy listed in the salvage area and arena battle immediately. For example, salvaging in the junkyard will immediately decrease your current energy by 1. What is my Maximum Energy? The Energy Cap is the maximum amount of energy a player can store at any time. You start off being able to store 40 Energy. How fast does my Energy recharge? You will receive an Energy recharge every 15 minutes. By default, you get 2 Energy each recharge. As you get more friends to play Robot Builder, you can get up to 10 Energy each recharge. As an important side note, having the Energy Cap be 4x the amount of the Energy Recharge means that you can maximize Energy Usage even if you only check Robot Builder once an hour. How does the Market work? The market is broken down into two parts based on the two currencies in Robot Builder: 1. Money 2. Robot Tokens The market is the place to go to get more money, get more Robot Tokens, and trade for components. Read the next 4 questions for more details. How do I get more money? Currently, you can ONLY earn money by selling components for cash. So if you salvage a lot, you can always just sell to store up money. You don't need to rely on anyone else for this. How do I get more Robot Tokens? Three Ways to get more Robot Tokens: 1. Trade your components with others players for tokens in the Market. 2. Donate or Complete Offers from the Get Tokens page. 3. Robot Tokens also can be randomly found during salvage in any location. Tokens can no longer be obtained by inviting friends to play the game. How can I use money and Robot Tokens? Money is used for the following: 1. Regular salvage areas 2. The Arena Tokens are used for the following: 1. Premium salvage areas 2. Trading for components on the market. How do I trade for components and Robot Tokens? To trade for components, find the "For Sale on the Market" listing. Click the "view" button for any components you're interested in. You should now see a list of various component offers from other players. Click the "buy" button next to any of these component offers to receive the components for your tokens. Remember that you need enough tokens to complete the deal. To trade for tokens, you'll first need to salvage so that you have some components in your inventory. On the market page, use the "Put on Market" buttons to put various components on the market. You can choose the any amount of components you want to trade for a specific token amount. However, realize that you will only find a buyer if your price is competitive with other sellers. You can check the other prices under the "For Sale on the Market" listing. If no one buys your components within 48 hours, the components will go back to your inventory. In this case, try selling your components at a cheaper price. What is the difference between regular salvage areas and premium salvage areas? Regular salvage areas cost a certain amount of energy and money. Premium salvage areas always cost a combination of energy and Robot Tokens. Premium salvage areas give you a much higher chance of receiving hard-to-find components. How does the Arena work? The Arena included two leagues: the "Solo League" and "Team League". The Solo League is based on how many robots you have, and the Team League is based on how many robots you AND your friends have. The Team League was temporarily removed, and absorbed into the Solo League. You can complete a league "fight" by having the specified number of robots, energy, and money. League fights can be completed every 3 hours. If you've read this much, you should know that super rare hidden parts are sometimes only found in arena fights... What are some of the special types of robots? We are always adding lots of neat robots. Here are the current special robots: 1. "Unique" Robots - These are the rarest robots. They always have at least one extremely rare component. You should feel special if you are able to complete them. 2. "Functional" Robots - These robots will have some type of affect on the way you play the game. For example, a robot that has "+1 energy" next to it will increase your energy cap by 1 upon completion! Expect more types of functional robots soon... 3. "Transitrons" - Transitrons allow you to access batches of new robots at a time. Yes, they are "functional", for you definition nerds out there. But they deserve their own category because they're super cool. The tutorial was confusing. How do I figure out what's going on? You've come to the right place! We'll try to answer all your questions here. I've been clicking all day and still haven't gotten the components I want! What gives? Some components are "rare" or "very rare", and some hidden components aren't even listed in the salvage areas and arena battles where you can find them. Consider yourself lucky if you regularly come across these components. For the rest of you, never forget that just about every component can be bought in the market... for a price. Where did these "Captain Insano" and "Essence of Bobo" components come from? These and other components aren't listed in any salvage areas! These are two examples of extremely rare components. These hidden components are almost always found by accident in a particular salvage area or arena league fight. You should feel special if you're one of the first to find one. Players will often post where they found them on the discussion board. Check these regularly if you want to be "in the know". But sometimes it's fun to discover these on your own. 'Is it necessary to maintain an Underwater Laboratory Access Card, Key to the Underworld, etc. item in my inventory in order to maintain access to the areas they unlock? ' Yes